The use of polymers of vinylbenzyl quaternary ammonium compounds as electroconductive coatings for paper has been known for some years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,918 illustrates such polymers which have been used for electroconductive coatings for paper. These materials are generally derived from radical polymerization and have a broad molecular weight distribution.